


The Dragon's Horde Drabbles

by Lady_Nightshade30



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Elisabet is a widow, F/M, Kidnapping, Mounting, Nesting, Shimada men are dragons, dragon in human form, mourning jewerly, possible dub-con depending on how you view one drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: A series of drabbles for a possible upcoming fic that take place in the 1800s where the Shimada men are Dragons. Sojiro saw Elisabet at a ball and decided he wanted her so he took her.





	The Dragon's Horde Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series of drabbles/a ficlet for Sojiro/Elisabet A/U where he is a dragon. I might make this a longer fanfic. I am seriously considering because the more I worked on this the more I liked it.

  * The first thing Elisabet noticed when she awakened was that she was not in her own room. Nor was she even in her own family’s home. Instead she was lying in what could only be described as a large, soft nest made up of silk pillows and fur blankets. She scrambled to her feet, careful not to trip over her long, thin nightgown or the materials of the nest she had been sleeping in as she wrapped her arms around her cold body and looked around frantically for a clue as to where she was being held. All she saw were mountains of gold, jewels, silks, and other extravagant things.   
  
“Hello?” she called out hesitantly only for her own voice to be echoed back to her before returning to stillness and silence.   
  
She had just pulled up the one of the fur blankets to wrap around herself so she could go exploring when the sound of a door sliding open to her right caused her to stop.   
  
“Hello?” she called again as she made her way over to where the sound came from.   
  
Only to pause when she saw a couple maids in simply kimonos enter the room. One carried a tray with a tea set and other carried a traditional table. They both ignored her questions as the second one placed the table down and while she went to retrieve some pillows from the side her companion set up the tea set on the table before both women retired silently at the door and waited.  
  

  * When a shadow appeared behind the screen doors both the maids bowed and pulled them open, revealing Lord Shimada Sojiro. His black hair was pulled back in the traditional Samurai way, stray hands being held out of the way by his horns and his clothing highlighted the dark red scales that decorated various parts of his neck and face. His sharp facial features were accented by the neatly trimmed beard. Once he had had entered the maids closed the doors again and waited for him to have a seat before moving. One of them moved by their Lord’s side and poured his tea while the other one grabbed her arm and removed the blanket before forcing her to have a seat at the table across from the Dragon Lord before pouring her, her own tea.   
  
“Welcome to your new home.” He said before taking a sip of his tea.  
  

  * In the months to come he would not let her leave this room, despite being his new mate.  
  
  

  * Elisabet grunted and dug her fingers into the soft fur blanket beneath her as Sojiro pounded into her from behind with her thin nightgown pushed up to her midback. His slender hands held on tightly to her hips as the tips of his claws dug into her delicate skin, adding to the numerous wounds and bruises he had left with each past coupling with her. Her gold pendant swung back and forth with each thrust and she focused on it in an attempt to ignore the knot forming at the base of his erection. As it starts locking them together he slowly slides his hands up her sides before planting them on either side of her head, forcing her to place her lower body against the furs and her ass higher up into the air. A low moan left his throat as his knot locked them together and he came deep inside her.  
  
  

  * “It’s not okay,” Elisabet snapped throwing the expensive pendant at Sojiro’s feet before storming away. “I want my pendant not some shitty replacement!”  
  
“It’s a mourning pendant.” His brother said when he found Sojiro observing his mountain of treasures. “Some humans would take the hair of their deceased loved ones and create jewerly out of it. It’s rather popular among the European and American women, my Helena has one of her twin. I am assuming this pendant contained hair from her late husband.”  
  

  * Elisabet woke up and rolled over, only to be greated by the site of her a pendant on the pillow beside her. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the gold jewerly, blinking sleeply as she ran her thumb over the cover. The moment she realized the lid was familiar she bolted up and opened the locket to reveal the intricate stitching of a night sky made out of her late husband’s hair. She excitedly climbed to her feet and made her way out of the treasury room as she made her way to Sojiro’s room.  

  * Sojiro wasn’t surprised when his young wife walked into his room, once the guards had pulled aside the doors to allow her entrance, he had been waiting for her to make an appearance in fact. He was however somewhat surprised when she all but threw herself into his lap and started kissing him. It was the first time she had instituted any such thing with him. He smirked when they pulled away.   
  
“I assume you are pleased?” He asked, his smirk widening as she nodded and bit her lower lip as she looked down at their laps in consideration.   
  
He was about to ask what it was when she started slowly pulling the long night gown up over her hips, giving her body more room to settle more comfortably in his lap. His eyebrow went up in interest as she reached up and started undoing the bow around the collar of her clothing to loosen the opening so she slowly pulled it down to pool around her hips, giving him a wonderful view of her full breasts before she wrapped her arms around his neck again and started kissing him. He chuckled against her mouth and pushed his blanket lower on his body so she could roll her hips against his bare skin.  He lowered himself down onto the futon as she placed her hands on his chest for leverage and slowly started to ride him.   
  
“Hhhhmmm,” he moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of her warmth surrounding him while he watched her bounce on him. “This is a thanks I could get used to.”




End file.
